Keeper of The Lost Cities- A New Generation
by GIRL AUTHORity
Summary: Fitzphie have a daughter, Ophelia. Her parents suddenly disappear in Atlantis cave. Ophelia fears the worst for them but has other problems to deal with too. When Silveny's young ones both start getting sick, Ophelia suspects the problems have to do with a different evil group, their names unknown. Ophelia manifests a new ability, but can her abilities help her save her world?
1. Chapter 1

"_It's okay honey, it's okay."_ I slowly opened my eyes. My mom, Sophie Foster, was leaning over me with dark circles under her glittering brown eyes. She handed me Amy, a stuffed fox my parents had gotten me when I was born. "Thanks," I whispered. Then, I quickly changed into a beautiful gold dress with silver gems adorned on the bottom. On the first floor, the birthday party decorations were all ready. There was even a bright orange banner that read: "Happy 11th Birthday Ophelia!".

About ten minutes later, the guests had arrived. We partied until my parents decided to start the gift opening. My Aunt Biana, Uncle Dex, and their son Lloyd gave their two gifts first. From Aunt Biana, I received a beautiful silver and gold shifting dress embroidered with crystals and jewels. From Dex and Lloyd I acquired a bar of magic candy that could heal any wound.

From my parents, I obtained a family crest and two new uniforms for Foxfire, since my first year of attending school was this year . But naturally, I had already found out one of my talents, Conjuring. I manifested the ability when I was three. My dad and I were playing in a band. I was in charge of snapping the beat, but, since I was three, and like any three year old I was also thinking of my favorite stuffed animal, Amy. When I snapped my fingers the stuffed fox randomly fell out of the air.

My dad took a while to realize what had happened, but after he did, he called my mother and they started cheering together.

"Bye, Ophelia." Aunt Biana's voice sliced through my thoughts like a knife cutting through butter. As the guests began to leave, the sun was setting, and night was coming upon us quickly. My dad tucked me in bed, handed Amy to me, and left the room quietly. I felt so warm and cozy, that I never wanted to get out from under the thick, fluffy, blanket.

The next day I woke up to my mom snapping her fingers and opening the shutters. She informed me that she would be taking me to school since Dad had to go work, being an Emissianary and all. Reluctantly, I changed into my black, Gremlin uniform and took out my crystal. Mom and I glittered away, the warm, white light welcoming us.

As soon as we arrived at Foxfire, I began looking for kids who seemed friendly enough to be with my friend. Just after my mom left, I saw a pretty girl in a black tunic, blinking in and out with every step. I immediately wanted to get to know her. I stepped up nervously and asked, "Hi, my name is Ophelia. What is your name?"

She answered blushing nervously and answered, "I'm Eileria. Nice to meet you, Ophelia." this moment was nice, getting to know my first fellow prodigy (which is what they call students) of Foxfire.

"Do you want to sit at the same table in the cafeteria?" I quickly suggested.

She thought for a second before answering. "Yeah! I think that would be nice to see a friendly face." As she talked, her face glowed, her cheeks were flushed red from happiness. Her butterscotch colored hair was so shiny and the similarity in hair color reminded me of mom's. Her lips were a light shade of magenta, her skin olive, and her eyes were a stunning shade of teal. This made me think of my own piercing sapphire eyes with gold flecks in them.

"Get out of my way," hollered a sassy looking girl. "I don't look forward to having a bunch of losers next to me."

I had to steady my fists from punching her hideous face.

"Selina, I suppose you do not look forward to having detention on the start of a new year," boomed a tall and handsome looking man who I assumed was the principle.

"N-n-no sir," stuttered a suddenly red faced Selina. She limped off to a corner, her little, displeasing, ugly minions following.

"Now, Ms. Ophelia, you better hurry to your locker to get your class schedule,"noted the principal.

With that, I bowed to him and left in a different direction. As I hurried off, I saw Selina glaring daggers at me. After they rounded the corner, I whispered to Eileria, "We need to learn Kung Fu or some kind of martial arts."

"I don't know what Kung Fu is," responded Elleria, "But if you mean conflict, yeah, I really want to kick her face, HI-YAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

_By the time we reached our lockers_, we were heavily panting. "Do you want some water?" I asked, conjuring two glasses of fresh water.

"Cool, you're already manifested?" someone responded. Everyone in the hall stared at me. I looked around trying to find who had exclaimed about my ability. Turning around and jumped at the sight of a skinny boy beside me. "Sorry…. Ummm... m-my name is Brennon," he blurted.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes turned to a different direction. I followed their gaze to two prodigies whispering to one another. I assumed they were related. There was a girl who had long, dark hair, and tan skin. She had icy aquamarine eyes and a black tunic that she managed to look stylish in. I held her gaze and moved my head to the right. A boy who looked a little older than me nodded at everyone. He looked strong, but not muscular in a way. A little skinny, but more average. He had brown hair, and light skin. His hair was patted down and his eyes were the same bright blue as his sister.

As they passed me, I clumsily dropped my books and we both stooped low to fetch them. As our fingers touch, I could feel his breath breathing on my face.

"I remember you," he and I both spoke in unison as I wiped the hair out of my face.

He murmured, "You're Sophie and Fitz's kid, Ophelia,", "You're Linh and Wylie's kid, Arjun." we whispered together. He stood up and rejoined his sister. As the siblings walked away, Arjun flashed me another broad, even-toothed grin.

"Earth to Ophelia. Knock knock."

I turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry, must have zoned out."

"I saw how you looked at him!" Eileria teased.

I tried not to blush even harder.

"Oh, and what? _You are THE kid of Sophie Foster?"_

"Yeah," my face was officially as red as a ripe tomato."Ophelia Iggy Foster Ruewen Vacker." I giggled nervously as she laughed.

"Iggy's your middle name?" she pressed.

"Come on, we have class," I announced trying to avoid the question.

When I arrived in the classroom, Lady Jemmalina, my conjuring teacher, was already waiting for me. She greeted me with a big grin that turned into a frown as she noticed the time. "We are a bit off schedule, but no worries, we'll get started immediately."

She finished the class by teaching me, (well I guess showing me because I didn't catch on) how to

After light leaping home, I saw my grandmother, Edaline, sitting outside smiling her big, heart-warming smile. "Are you hungry, honey? Your parents are a little late today, so they asked me to come babysit you," she explained.

"I'm starving! Did you make anything?"

Edaline chuckled before answering, "Well, I just baked some mallowmelt. Would you like some? I made a new, special, recipe just for you.I think you'll love it"

My stomach rumbled, begging for food as a reply.

As usual, her food was belly-filling delicious. I quickly thanked her and rushed to my room. With a sudden thought I rushed back down and asked if she could help me with my conjuring homework.

"Of course, sweetie," was her response.

We started with my first assignment, conjuring things from far distances. To start, Grandmother Edaline light-leaped me to Havenfield, leaving behind her bag. When I tried conjuring the bag, the pearlescent bag came back as an eighth of the original bag.

"Oops!" I glanced at Edaline to see if she was mad, but in reality she was trying not to giggle.

After my practice with conjuring, I was able to conjure Edaline's bag from at least one or two miles away. I headed back into the house and quickly rushed up the stairs into my room to do homework. When I went to bed, my dad and mom were still not back. I went downstairs to ask Edaline why, but stopped in my tracks when I saw her drinking tea while grabbing her head like she had a headache. So, I decided to just wait until later and ask in the morning. At dusk, I was staring at the ceiling because sleep wasn't coming to me, even though I was tightly grasping onto Amy. I hadn't heard anything that might have signaled my mom and dad's return. The only noise was the door creaking while Edaline went to a bedroom to sleep. Finally, I drifted off telling myself that Mom and Dad would be back in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

At dawn the next morning, I headed downstairs, all ready for school. I looked for my parents but I didn't see them. So, I guessed they were in their bedroom sleeping from their assumed long day yesterday. I quickly leapt to Foxfire as soon as I swallowed my last bite of breakfast. When I turned up to the front of the school, I met Eileria at the front gate. When we walked through the hallways, I noticed a strange girl with pale white skin, bright pink lips, and shiny, inky black hair in a ponytail which was held at an angle. She also had jewels combed into her hair. The jewels brightness balanced out the extreme darkness of her hair. I had a feeling I had seen the mysterious girl before.

When I passed her, a feeling of warmth swept through my body. I started to feel like sleeping, but as sudden as the feeling had come, the pleasure left. When the feeling ended, a feeling of coldness and emptiness took its place. But I quickly brushed the feeling away as I entered the ability detecting classroom.

After ability detecting, I was still wondering who that girl was and why that feeling rushed through me as I passed her. I decided to go find her and confront her at lunch.

I hurried through the long crystal hallways into the enormous cafeteria. I spotted the strange girl sitting alone on one side of a table. As soon as I saw her, I rushed over. "Hi! I'm Ophelia. What's your name?" I asked her.

She quietly, in a very soft, almost mesmerising voice responded, "Umm.. hi? I'm Torenca."

Immediately after Torenca finished her sentence, Selina practically strutted over and yelled, " Hi, _Torenca!_ I heard people whispering about how your Dad is Talentless! OMG, so lame and embarrassing." After saying that, she turned to me and snorted " Also, she's weird. I mean, who would want to be your friend?"

I could see Torenca's face redden as Selina continued, "Your mom also has a _bo-ring_ talent! She's a GUSTER! That's just embarrassing! I mean, I don't know how you can live without dying of redness."

Torenca's face morphed from embarrassment to madness. Suddenly Selina started slapping her face. "Stop this sorcery!" Selina whined. I tried to refrain from bursting out with laughter, but a giggle escaped from my lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Selina screamed, clearly frustrated. This was hysterically comical! Her attempts to stop slapping her face, tired as she groaned, and Torenca stopped, exhausted. "Bye Lame-o!" Selina called.

Torenca snorted, "Seriously?!"I responded, "Ignore her. She's a jerk." Wondering how that happened, I asked a question to Torenca, "Are you a Mesmer?", " Yeah, but don't tell _anyone_." Torenca whispered nervously.

After a quick lunch of a strange orange root that tasted like peanut butter and jelly, I went to my first alchemy class. As I entered the alchemy room, a whiff of _really_ strong smelling chemicals filled my nose and I immediately knew I wouldn't enjoy this class. "You're LATE!" I heard a woman in purple robes yell to me. I jumped in surprise, "But, of course, I've already heard how you were late to all your other classes. And of course you take after your mother."

She shuddered. "Your mother is an alchemist's nightmare. Ugh, this will be a long school year. Anyways, you can call me Lady Gordina. I am Lady Galvin's niece. I hope you won't be too much of a disappointment." From that point on, I knew that Lady Gordina, would _not _be my favorite teacher. We started alchemy by making a potion that could turn liquids into solids. I failed terribly, my potion turned the liquid flammable. The solution would instantly burn up! I might have even scorched Lady Gordina's cape! (more than once!)

I left the classroom smelling like burnt pie with ashes scattered all over my clothes. The rest of my day was better. When I arrived at my home, Roseglade, I saw two figures standing on the porch. As I walked closer, I saw one figure was a man with dark hair and teal eyes sparkling with glee. I had heard the stories from my mom and dad about Neverseen, I prepared to run away at the first sight of danger, but I turned to the other elf. The other figure was a woman with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes gleaming with joy. I only know one person with brown eyes, "Mom! Dad!", Thank goodness! ``I thought you were Neverseen!" My dad chortled. My mother immediately ran over and hugged me. " We are so sorry that we didn't come home earlier." She took a whiff, " You smell like smoke. Let me guess, you had alchemy?"

"Yep!" I laughed.

"Did you burn the Mentor's cape? Your mother here, ALWAYS did that when she took alchemy." Dad joined into the conversation now. I responded by cracking up, my mom rolling her eyes.


End file.
